


moodboard for “Hope that this is just imagination”

by orphan_account



Category: Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Marvel 616
Genre: Banner, Crossover, MRBB 2020, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arts used in the moodboard and banner were made by David Aja, Marcio Takara and Matías Bergara and published in Hawkeye and Hellblazer comics respectively. (Photos are from royalty free stock sites, pexels and pixabay)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	moodboard for “Hope that this is just imagination”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomadicwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hope That This is Just Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208766) by [nomadicwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwolf/pseuds/nomadicwolf). 



the fic was written by karadanverss on tumblr, aka nomadicwolf here. Go check it out :D 

the story summary- John Constantine storms back into one of his exes lives, to help him with a haunted apartments in his flat.

a banner for the fic

And the prompt moodboard :)

**Author's Note:**

> Arts used in the moodboard and banner were made by David Aja, Marcio Takara and Matías Bergara and published in Hawkeye and Hellblazer comics respectively. (Photos are from royalty free stock sites, pexels and pixabay)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hope That This is Just Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208766) by [nomadicwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwolf/pseuds/nomadicwolf)




End file.
